narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aosh hatchi
Hi, welcome to Naruto Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aosh hatchi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 21:56, 22 March 2009 re: so sorry! It's okay, i understand, if u wanted an info box, u couldve just asked. I wouldve gave you the one im using. Here ya go: and if something like that happends again, just hit the preview button and if its messed up X out of the tab and open another to the wiki. XD and if ur wondering, im not mad at you, it was just a mistake that can be fixed in a matter of minutes. --Hamachi1993 22:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Thanks Well, thanks. I've always wanted to make my own Naruto fanon. I love to write, so when I get into it, I keep going, which is why I'm making more and more characters, and, as Steel said, illistrate my own story. Rokuro 02:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Well, thanks. I've always wanted to make my own Naruto fanon. I love to write, so when I get into it, I keep going, which is why I'm making more and more characters, and, as Steel said, illistrate my own story. Rokuro 02:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Hackers Hmmmm....how unfortunate.....I got an E-Mail saying my Dragon Swarm Jutsu was edited....Well, I've had plenty of experience with hackers myself n the past...I'll be happy to be on the look out. Rokuro 21:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hi its me Takeshi57. Yes that is what I ment and thanks for giving me the link --user:Takeshi57 Well... Yeah Aosh it is pretty much a ghost town... everyone that is frequently on here has pretty much started working on different wikis such as the bleach fanfiction. --User:Takeshi57 Yeah. It's really too bad. --Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Invitation You're invited to the tournament: Rookie Showdown Tournament. Since it did say in March, your one exception. Excuse me, time for a proper introduction, my name is Rasengan888...um, check about me at my userpage then... --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 13:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah, yes, the tournaments. They have different views and everything, but, it's mostly battles. Yes, u verse each other on battles and everything. By the way, I'll still let u join the tournament. Just register right now under the name. Also, signatures are ~~~~ when using wikitext. Oh, the people just have to be online with you at the same time i guess. Then, u just verse once online. Also, I prefer u to have a chatango. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 13:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Tournament Registered Successfully Your registration as Aosh Hatchi has been successfully registered in the Rookie Showdown Tournament. Be sure to be very active on the date of August 27th, 2009 for your first part of the tournament. Thank you very much for participating. Be sure to check the tournament itself for more updates. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hey A personal welcome from me. Sorry if I'm late on introductions. And (not to sound weird), you seem like an interesting user. Welcome. The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 21:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Five months? I need to start paying attention. Indo Huiyo, the Dark Shinobi 21:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks wats up?? Thanks for the info. But yea ill try out tha page Rookie Showdown Tournament The first challenge is tomorrow, so, u had better all be active by tomorrow at August 27th. The article will start at around 9:15 PM. So, I will explain the rules and such of our challenge and you will all start and be very active on that day. Good luck to u all. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) TOURNAMENT BEGINS! Your tournament has begun, good luck! --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 15:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Tournament Warning You have until today to sign-up. If you don't, well, someone might as well take your slot. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 13:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Tournament Update On your first challenge on your cooking area. You're graded of the following: Being active (inactivity will result into MAJOR criticism), cooking great (bad cooking will result into redoing it), getting your food right (wrong choice of food will result into criticism and redoing), and comments (bad comments will result to MAJOR criticism and redo of food). You've got your information, but, the inactivity will most likely happen. So, you had better be active. Good luck then. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finals Start! You're Rookie Showdown Tournament final immediately starts tomorrow! You will be assigned by my view on who's strong and weak and such. So...good luck on your tournament and win to fight! Dattebayo! --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Editor and RPer) 00:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Invitation Hey, aosh, you've been invited to the Grand RP Tourney so that you can go here once again. Remember the restrictions and such, lol. Good luck then, aosh. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC)